Beyond The Twilight
by Banshee Queen
Summary: After the death of Aragorn, Arwen returns to Lothlorien & lays herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth. Whilst there however, she meets Aragorn's spirit...Based on Book Index & Movies. Fluff.
1. Aragorn\'s Parting

Author/Banshee Queen: **"This piece of writing was originally posted up as _"The Deaths of Aragorn & Arwen"_ but the title was not as originally as planned & the story full stop was atrocious. I have changed many things with this story & am now satisfied to post it & leave it as it is once & for all. **

**This first chapter deals with the _(sniffle) _death of Aragorn. Before his death, Aragorn & Arwen reminisce the day when first they met on Cerin Amroth. Something else which would be a big shock to most people is that I have included their first & _only_ son Eldarion. Surprisingly he plays a big part in this which I really wanted to include, it (in my opinion) describes/shows the way I had imagined or thought Eldarionto be. That said, on with the chapter!"**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own the wonderful characters Arwen, Aragorn, Eldarion etc. They belong to the wonderful John Ronald Reuel Tolkien to whom I would gladly & honourably bow down to." ;D**

* * *

**Beyond the Twilight **

**Chapter 1: Aragorn's Parting **

_Here follows a part of the Tale of Aragorn & Arwen…_

_It is said before Aragorn died, Arwen spent the last few moments with him. _

_...Alone and in her grief._

Tears ran down the fair face of Arwen Undómiel as she sat next upon Aragorn's death bed, softly murmuring in the Elvish tongue and placing warm kisses on his hand. She did not believing that what was happening was true. All those long years ago it seemed but a distant memory when her father had uttered those three heart-wrenching words that would stay graven in her mind for the remainder of her life... "Aragorn will die..."

But now the Queen turned her gaze and her thoughts back to her love, who lay staring into her tear-stricken face, trying to comfort and reassure her. Arwen slid the palm of her hand into his, clasping it tighter against her own, feeling one last time the ebb and flow of life running through his veins.

"_Heruamin_, stay with me…don't go…not yet."

The Elven maiden sobbed as she pressed his palm against her breast. _(1)_Tears slowly formed in the corner of his eyes as Aragorn looked upon his wife, Evenstar of her people, daughter of Elrond, Queen of Gondor, mother of his children, but most of all, companionand love of his life. Even in her grief she was still astonishingly beautiful, like the day when first he laid eyes on her. A stab of painand regret pierced his heart, he knew this day would come, but seeing her heart slowly disintegrate before him was more than he could burden himself with. Aragorn's warm gazed passed over the Arwen he knew all too well. Gently, he brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. A long exhausted sigh escaped the King's lips as he finally responded to her plea.

"Arwen, _Melamin_, do not despair! Alas it is my time to go. But long had been the years in which we had waited _and_ spent together. With every Summer that came and went all I wanted was to lie with you upon Cerin Amroth and watch the stars…" The King whispered solemnly as he trailed off into a long ago dream.

For a moment the Elf's eyes wavered and her hand shook as she crushed Aragorn's palm against her own. The Queen gasped softly in surprise; a single tear had made its way down his cheek and from the way Aragorn locked his gaze onto hers, that wasn't to be the last.

"I have reunited both Arnor and Gondor, reclaimed the throne and in doing so have crafted our kingdom to be worthier than the King's of many ages past." The King let out a deep sigh.

"And yet with all the power I posses over this Middle-Earth there still seems to be something missing. I am growing old Arwen,' a tear slipped down the Elf's cheek, 'And I grow weary of this lifetime though it has been long & mirthful. All I want now is a place for me to rest my tired soul. I fear the hour of my death is nigh."

"No." The maiden stated teary eyed. Her voice seemed ready to crack at any moment now, but the Queen kept her composure. "You are not leaving me Aragorn, not now. Not after all this time. Stay with me, I beg of you, stay with me but a little while longer Aragorn."

The King sadly shook his head. "Arwen _Melamin,_ my time is over. My life span has been three times that of mortal men. I can ask no more for the joys and splendor that I have seen of this world. Eldarion shall now rule, for he is a man ripe enough to succeed the throne, it is his, for now I go peacefully to the Halls of my Fathers. _Sinome_, _sana_ _sina_."

Aragorn opened his palm to reveal the Evenstar. It's brilliance shone like the light of Eärendil, the most beloved star of the Elves. "_Heruamin_?" Surprise & question streaked Arwen's face as she tried to comprehended what he was saying.

"_Tessa_ _sina ten' amin_." Her lover pleaded, holding the Evenstar aloft in his hand.

"_Heruamin_, I cannot take this, I gave this to you as a symbol of my immortality, as a symbol of my love for you..." Arwen quoted as she trailed off into a quiet whisper. A weak smile reached Aragorn's lips as he slightly bowed his head towards hers. "I know. Keep it for me until we shall meet again." The Elf wept, but let Aragorn gently close her palm around the pendant.

"_Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin_." The maiden wept, closing her fist about the necklace even tighter. The King placed a hand atop hers. "Do not despair Evenstar! For we shall meet again."

Arwen noddedand lowering her head to the ground, silently sobbed. After a moment she raised her eyes, a clear and mirthful memory flickering in her eyes. "_Renich i lu i erui govannem?_"

Aragorn sighed, his gaze passing through an open window which turned to the setting sun. The King seemed as if he were half-smiling as if to recall some long ago dream. "_Nauthannen i ned ol reniannen_. Twas' a clear summer sunset, I was walking among the white birches, one moment passed...and there you were. Fairest of all maidens that walked upon the earth, and I knew from that day I loved you evermore! Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people." The mortal reminisced as he gently caressed her cheek.

"_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar melamin_." Aragorn's bottom lip trembled just as the maiden uttered those words. Tears were coming now in full flood, rushing down his cheeks like the strong current of the River Anduin. She was willing to die for him, willing to give up her throne and follow him into death. But then again how could she not have been? She gave up her immortality long ago and forsook the West, leaving all those she loved and her beauty only a memory of the Elves.

"The day we both renounced the Shadow & you forsook the West we are now bound to Lady Arwen. Yet beyond the twilight we may meet again you and I, in the Halls of Mandos."

The maiden closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, breathing increasing with each intake of breath. "Aragorn…now that you are to part from me, I cannot bear to go on. _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_."

The King shook his head, eyes levelling with hers. "No…you will go on. You must will it in your heart _Arwenamin_. There is no sky too dark from which the sun shall shine out with the light of day. Upon Cerin Amroth we made our pledge, but beyond death there is no sea too deep that can keep us from loving each other. You must now choose; either to sail into the Westand bury all the memories of our days together or to stay in Middle-Earth and abide the Doom of Men."

This time the Queen shook her head, all the while tears marking pale tracks down her cheeks. "No _Heruamin_. By the second I shall abide, for there is no ship now that would bare me hence. Even to die as a mortal was the path I chose."

A warm smile reached Aragorn's lips as he caressed her face, looking into the depths of her piercing sapphire eyes, wishing he could spend eternity with her, but knowing his time was near to depart.

"Farwell Arwen my love, fairest of all maidens upon the earth, beyond the twilight we shall meet again! Farwell!"

With Aragorn's last dying breath he fell asleep as he kissed her hand, while Arwen called him by his Elvish name.

"_Estel, Estel_!" She cried as she shook him.

He did not move.

"Aragorn…,' the maiden sobbed, 'Hearken to me! Aragorn!" The King lay still, his chest rose no more. The Queen's breathing quickened. "Aragorn. Aragorn no!" The Elf broke down as an avalanche of tears and kisses descended down upon the sleeping mortal. Slowly, Arwen lay down upon his chest, clutching his hand, quietly sobbing. As a slain maiden she looked, crumpled into a heap of grief and shock.

After a while the sounds of light footsteps made their way into the room. Eldarion appeared behind her, eyes glistening with tears as he looked upon his father. "No. Say he has not-" Abruptly he cut off. _"My father's dead."_ The words echoed in his head. "Ada, 'started Eldarion, stuttering as he spoke, '_lanta kaima_." The young Prince said as he put his forehead to his father's.

* * *

_Heruamin- My Lord_

_Melamin- My Love_

_Sinome, sana sina- Here, take this_

_Tessa sina ten' amin- Hold onto this for me_

_Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin- I shall treasure your gift in my heart_

_Renich i lu i erui govannem- Do you remember when we first met_

_Nauthannen i ned ol reniannen- I thought I had strayed into a dream_

_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar melamin- I will follow you to death and beyond my love_

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'- My heart shall weep until it sees thee again_

_Arwenamin- My Lady_

_Ada- Father_

_Lanta kaima- Sleep_

* * *

**_(1)_ I did not mean it in that sense, I meant it in the sense that she presses his hand to her breast so he can feel the beating of her heart and caress his hand with her kisses one last time...**

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Ok next chappie, the real fluff kicks in. Alot of angst in which Legolas is included! Ooooo I hear you say, well you'll just have to read on." ;D**


	2. Long Live The King

**Author/Banshee Queen: "This is a very angsty chapter so prepare yourself people. This chapter deals with Arwen looking upon Aragorn lying _upon_ his stone tomb, realizing for the first time what the Doom of Men really is. Legolas also has a little part in this too. In this chapter there are flashbacks! Yes flashbacks! Not out of the movies this time, but ones that I have made up myself. But more than that I cannot say, you will have to read on." ;)**

**Disclaimer: "Don't own anything except this story." :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Long Live the King**

"He is gone now." The Queen stated as she looked into the faces of the people of Gondor. The woman wept and the men's faces were suddenly aggrieved. "Before the sun set yester morrow, the King Elessar passed away. I was with him as he lay on this deathbed and he said to me dear people do not despair! To succeed him now to the throne my son, Prince Eldarion, shall now be crowned. In ten days time King Elessar's funeral shall commence at the break of dawn. May his spirit live in all of us and may we remember the glorious days in which he rebuilt and united our kingdom in peace. He brought us wealth and prosperity, and vanquished all evil in this Middle-Earth. Mourn for him dear people of the King, for you shall never again find any ruler as wise and gentle as King Elessar, Lord of the Dúnedain, Half-Elven. Praise him with great praise!"

Arwen's lip quivered, and with that she turned, slowly making her way back up to the Citadel, trying hard to fight back tears.

Throughout the week the city of Minas Tirith lay as silent as a tomb. There was no laughing or jesting. The people dressed in black and old mother's everywhere were seen to be dabbing their eyes. The men seldom spoke and no children played out in the streets. It was as if the City was under a sleepy spell. Riders were sent forth from the City across Middle-Earth bringing the news of King Elessar's passing away and to hasten to the White City with all speed.

* * *

As Arwen looked up towards the sky, a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was a cold Autumn day, the tenth day, in which she never wanted to say goodbye to her beloved. A cluster of leaves rustled around Aragorn's tomb, the Elf watching on as she looked up at her lover lying on his stone tomb. _I am alone now_. _I **am** alone now_. In all the long years she had spent with Aragorn, ever did the constant reminder of his foretold death linger in the back of her mind. As if her father were whispering into her ear, the echo of his words rang in her ears as she reminisced a conversation between them long ago… 

"_Arwen." The way he said her name always froze her to a halt from which she could not move. "Aragorn will die. You know this." _

_Of course she knew. She knew all too well the fates of men but this was different. They were in love, despite the differences of their races. The Elf turned to face her father, eyes alight with both anger and sadness. _

"_That does not matter, how many times must I tell you? I love this man whether he be less the King of both Arnor and Gondor. I care nothing for that." "Do you?" The Elven Lord questioned towering over his daughter. "Do you really? Would you give up everything you hold dear to you, everyone you love and the grace of our people just to be with this one mere mortal?" _

_Now it was Elrond's eyes which were alight. The maiden dug her nails into the skirts of her gown deeper. "Yes,' she began meeting his gaze eye for eye, 'I would father. I would be willing,' a single tear slipped down her cheek, 'and I would be willing to forsake our people's grace, and everyone I love just to be with him." _

_The Elven Lord stepped back amazed. A long silence prevailed between the two, Elrond with his eyes to ground, deep in thought. Arwen moved closer, gently placing her hands on his. _

"_Ada,' the Elven maiden whispered, 'I love him, and he loves me. Understand what I am saying to you now. I am willing to give up my immortality and I am willing to give up my place on the ship to Valinor. I am willing to abide the Doom of Men for our love." _

_At those last words Elrond looked up, eyes wide in surprise. "You do not…" The Elven Lord slowly nodded his head and sighed. "Arwen, my daughter,' he cupped her chin in his hand, 'you do not yet know your fate. And though you love Aragorn and he returns your feelings, you do not yet know the grief that comes with this decision. Your beauty… " Elrond began but was cut off by his daughter. "And the likeness of Lúthien shall fade from the world…" Ended Arwen. "I know Ada. But it is a sacrifice-" "Arwen." His cold gaze met hers. "Don't." He sighed again. "I love you too much too loose you." Arwen's lip trembled, followed by a tear. "And I to you Ada." The Elven Lord enveloped his daughter in a warm embrace..._

Blue eyes flickered open to release more tears. Now all was made clear to the Elf. She softly gasped, realizing what truth there was in her father's foreseeing. At last _at last_, she understood the Doom of Men. She pitied them, short-lived mortals whose time spent under the sun was so short, that they did not live to see the moon and the stars. But Aragorn had seem them, many a time. And many a time the two would stand atop the Cidatel's tower together and endlessly gaze at the stars for hours on end with the moon as their witness. Aragorn would turn his glance over at her, and it was then in those sittings that Arwen saw the light in his eyes. But compared to the stars, the light which shone in Aragorn's eyes burned out the clearer. In his glance always shone warmth and love for his companion as his palm closed around hers. It was a trait she loved about him, and the way she would remember her beloved until she drew her last breath.

But now returning out of that memory, she turned her glance to where Aragorn lay. Suddenly there shined a soft light surrounding Aragorn, a golden aurora concealing him within its grasp. The Queen stared, barely believing her eyes as a single tear slipped down her rosy cheek. The years of all his toil and labour were thrown aback, and it seemed to Arwen that Aragorn looked the same as he did those many long years ago when first they met in the Garden of Elrond.

The touch of a soft hand on her shoulder caused Arwen to turn. The Queen turned to see Legolas, a warm, welcoming, but concerned look upon his face.

"_Amin hiraetha._" A weak smile reached the Queen's lips. "_Diola lle_ Legolas." The Elf pressed a hand to his breast and bowed his head._ "Arwenamin_, his passing away is not the end, nor the beginning. Do not fall from this loss. Did not the Lady Gilraen once say; "_I gave hope to the Dúnedain?_" Legolas questioned. But Arwen with tears in her eyes looked into Legolas' and said coarsely: "I will not fall, but did not the Lady Gilraen once say in return; "_I have kept no hope for myself?_"

The Queen sadly turned her back to Legolas, eyes wandering to Aragorn's tomb. The maiden stood there motionless, the black veil over her face now and again rustling with the most serenest of gestures. Pale was the colour which painted Aragorn's face, but red were Arwen's rimmed eyes from crying a river of tears. And yet the Elf still wept silently, remembering the long years they had spent in glory and happiness, while inside her heart slowly broke into a thousand pieces.

"Aragorn,' the maiden started, on the verge of breaking down, '_Mela en' coiamin_, all these long years I never thought this day would come. How am I to go on through this cold and bleak world without you here? The day we met my fate was set, as I forsook the West and we both renounced the Shadow. I shall never forget our meeting among the white birches. I loved you evermore! But sleep now my love, upon your stony bed you shall now lie. Farewell Aragorn, light of my life, words cannot express my grief as I go now on alone in this world, my kin afar, my light extinguished. _Elen sila lumenn omentilmo_. Farewell!"

The Elven beauty stood there a moment caressing his face, then leant in to his face and softly kissed his lips. Already they were cold, as was Arwen's heart. Running her gaze over him for the last time she spoke: "Our love shall not die as the light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. Beyond the twilight we shall meet again!"

Having said that she turned and fled, all those who saw her knew, she was aggrieved and could not bear to part from Aragorn, the one thing in her life that kept her knowing there was a purpose in living, staying in Middle-Earth than sailing to the Undying Lands those many long years ago with her father Elrond and all who loved her, Evenstar of her people.

* * *

_Ada- Father_

_Amin hiraetha- I'm sorry_

_Diola Lle- Thank you_

_Arwenamin- My Lady_

_Mela en' coiamin- Love of my Life_

_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo- A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting_

**_

* * *

_Author/Banshee Queen:** **"Oooooo next chapter you will be in for a shock. Next chapter stars Eldarion...their first & only son. And a very angsty conversation involving Arwen & Eldarion. Stay tuned..."**


	3. The Departing of Arwen Evenstar

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Thank you lindahoyland & lor(A ) for reviewing my little story so far. lindahoyland you said I had some typos that need fixing, maybe in your next review you could point them out to me? That would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Continuing with the story, this chapter stars Eldarion! Yes Eldarion, Aragorn & Arwen's first & only son. Following his mother into the House of Kings, Eldarion has a conversation with Arwen. She tells him she will be leaving the White City & indeed in this chapter she does. They have a final goodbye together which is pretty teary if not fluffy. Anyway, on with the story:)**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own..." _(falls asleep)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Departing of Arwen Evenstar**

After the death of King Elessar, Eldarion was crowned King and young though as he was, made Lord of the Dúnedain. Life in Minas Tirith went back to normal, but the city now was seldom mirthful, people were not as joyous as they once were and still a year after Aragorn's death the people mourned.

And so it was said that Arwen became as a mortal and finally understood what her father Lord Elrond had told her those many long years ago. Over time the people of the City watched as their Queen slowly deteriorated. And with each day that passed they saw as their Queen fell deeper and deeper into sorrow. The light that once shone brightly in her eyes was now quenched. Her hair thin and dull. Her face pale and sorrowful. It was as if their Queen had no mind or will of her own.

And, along with the sorrow the people of Gondor were burdened with,it was said at dusk before the sunset the people of the City would oftensee their Queen silently weeping at their Lord's Tomb, laying but a single rose upon his stony bed, never speaking, garbed in black, her face shadowed by a veil.

* * *

It was a quiet night, a peaceful night. In a courtyard of white stone sat a young King. The King of Gondor, to be exact. And as he gazed up at the stars he sighed. Reminiscing the days he spent with his father saddened Eldarion, but to see his mother in such grief did not ease his sorrow any less. "My Lord?" The young King flinched in surprise. "Oh Bergil, it is only you. You startled me." "My Lord the council is present and awaiting at your command." The King nodded. "Good. I shall be right in." 

Bergil stood there motionless, intensely trying to read his King's thoughts. "You miss him don't you?" Eldarion smiled weakly. "Yes. When I look up at the stars,' he paused, all the while faintly smiling, 'I can almost feel him staring down at me. I ask him whether he thinks I will make a noble king, to follow in his footsteps. Care for my people. Bring justice and outlaw all evil. I want to rule this land with all my heart and soul just as my father did. I love him dearly." A smile spread from ear to ear on Bergil's face. "You will be a mighty ruler my liege and live up to your father's expectations." Eldarion returned the gesture. "Yes Bergil, I thank thee for their kindness."

Bergil bowed his head and smiled, but frowned when he looked past Eldarion's shoulder. "What is it? Questioned Eldarion turning swiftly. "It is the Queen your mother." The servant replied, a look of worry streaked across his face. Exhaling deeply Eldarion ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. "Wait for me Bergil, I shan't be long." He said clapping the servant on the shoulder. "Yes my liege." After a moment Bergil sadly shook his head. "Once the rose of our kingdom so fair and beautiful…"

Eldarion looked up at the long doors of the House of Kings. Fear trembled within him, he knew one day he would be laid to rest here too; just as his father had been. A light shone within as Eldarion cautiously stepped in. Seeing his mother standing there, alone, and in despair made his heart sink lower than the depths of the ocean.

"_Naneth_." Arwen turned to him, her eyes red from crying, a curtain-like veil covering her forlorn features. "Why do you weep still? He sleeps now." The Queen drew a deep breath, her gaze steady on Aragorn's tomb before her. Looking as if there were something beyond the stone to his tomb; she spoke as if in a trance. "Winter comes my son. The light from my life is gone. The mornings nor evenings are neither joyous to me no more. They are all dark,' at those words her eyes burned a pure sapphire staring straight into Eldarion's, 'like shadow veiling over my inner fire. There is no reason now for me to go on, no reason to live." The Queen swayed uneasily.

A tear slowly trembled in the Prince's eye before making its way down his cheek. "Naneth,' said the King gently laying a hand on her shoulder, 'why do you speak so? Do not despair. His passing away was not for the worse, but neither was it for the good. Let him go, hmm?" Her son reassured, gathering her into his arms. Arwen looked into his eyes; hers alight with anger as she pulled away from him. "I will not let him go!" she shouted, her voice echoing within the walls.

The young King stepped back, surprised by his mother's actions. But Arwen looking upon her son then softened, seeing his distraught. Yet, her heart still told her what it yearned for. The Queen placed a warm hand on her son's.

"I love him. I love him still Eldarion. Even now I feel he is still alive, here in my heart." She pressed a hand to her breast but then paused as if in thought. "I, I cannot linger here…I must go…I must leave." "What?" The young King's face was struck with horror. "Eldarion, I cannot stay here any longer, there are too many memories, too much here to reminisce for. Every step I take, every corner I pass, there will always be something to burden my heart with."

A tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes wavered and met Eldarion's before beginning. "…And if I am to die, I wish to be in the land of my mother's kin." Eldarion stood silent for a while then nodded. For he knew this would be the last time he would speak with his mother.

* * *

It was an overcast day as Eldarion stood on the fields of Pelennor with his mother, the wind violently blowing his cloak. "_Amin mela lle naneth_." Eldarion said as Arwen checked her horse over once more. The Queen warmly smiled. A mirthful smile, something she had not done for many a day. Then she reached up and brushed a finger against his cheek. "Oh my son, _amin mela lle a', uuma dela_, hmm? _Lle rangwa amin_?" The young King nodded. "Yes." 

Eldarion bowed his head to the ground, but as Arwen's horse turned to the road he sprang forth and grabbed the reins. "Let me come with you _Naneth_!" Eldarion pleaded, eyes on fire. The Queen sighed, deeply this time, tears once again creating a running river down her cheeks. Her son loved her dearly, oh she so easily saw that, but her choice was made and now her will strove on.

"No Eldarion,' she said shaking her head, 'I must go alone." Eldarion held his head high, trying desperately to hold his statue. "_Manka lle merna_." He ended in a small voice. Arwen dismounted, and cupping his face in her hands said to him: "It is not that I wish to leave or abandon you. I love you and your sisters with all my heart, you've always known that. But this was my choice, you must understand; my kin are afar into the West, your father passed away, I have no one. This is the path I chose; to forsake the immortality and grace of my people and now to have lost everything I've gained, it is not worth living."

The young King was in full sobs now, but Arwen kept on, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Whispering she started again, brushing her fingers against his face just as she used to when he was a small child.

"I shall be grieved not to see you betrothed or see my grand-children grow,' they both chuckled at the remark, 'but your people need you here. You are the sole ruler of both Gondor and Arnor. Your place is here. Always in your dreams I will fly to you, every time you weep, every time you stumble or fall, I will be there. If the darkness falls upon your vision, I will be your dove to guide you. I will be there…_my son_."

Eldarion openly wept, tears of both joy and sadness mingled together as one. She looked upon her beloved son for the last time. "_Namaarie_ Eldarion. _Tenna' ento lye omenta_." With that Arwen kissed his brow and mounted her horse. "_Lle vesta_?" Eldarion asked, eyes bright and eagerly awaiting an answer. The Queen smiled. "Always…"

She turned her horse to the road, riding slowly until Eldarion watched her disappear into a speck on the horizon. Tears slowly slipped down his cheek. "Goodbye mother." Eldarion whispered, as the wind blew his cloak, fanning it out against the grey of the sky. The young King stood there swaying in the breeze, a lonely figure upon the endless fields of Pelennor. His people wondered at this, and the departure of their Queen, and why their King had now fallen silent and moved not as they came the walls of Gondor and gazed relentlessly at him like a dove that is cast into the air.

And so it was said that Arwen Undómiel went from the city of Minas Tirith and passed away into the land of Lothlórien where none now walk.

* * *

_Naneth- Mother_

_Amin mela lle naneth- I love you mother_

_Amin mela lle a'- I love you too_

_Uuma dela- Don't worry_

_Lle rangwa amin- Do you understand me_

_Manka lle merna- If you wish_

_Namaarie- Farwell_

_Tenna' ento lye omenta- Until next we meet_

_Lle vesta- Do you promise_

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Ok I will admit that bit with Bergil was corny. _Very corny_. I will definetely admit that. Anyway next chapter is by far the BEST. Rest assured you will NOT be disappointed. Next chapter Arwen meets Aragorn's spirit..."**


	4. Beyond The Twilight

**Author/Banshee Queen: "The wait is over! The fourth chapter is here! Lol. Thank-you very much _lindahoyland _and _RS _for reviewing. They were much appreciated and really encouraged me to post forth this chapter quick as I could. :D**

**Warning: this chapter is very very sorrowful.This chapter is full of flashbacks, practically brimming to the top. This is what all the_'drama'_ has been leading up to. Anyway enough of my rambling, on with chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Lotr or any of the wonderful characters Tolkien created."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Beyond the Twilight**

As Arwen came to the edge of the forest Lothlórien she reined in her horse. Glancing up at the tree-tops she stared in awe and fear. They loomed far above her, tall and intimidating; a reminder of the once mysterious and frightening glory of the Galadhrim kingdom. The Elf dismounted, pulling back the cowl of her cloak and removing the saddle and reins from her horse Hodoer. The animal shook its mane proudly, gladly grazing the ground after its long and tiring journey. Arwen sadly smiled.

"_Hodoer. Tula sinome_."

The horse trotted over to her, muzzling her cheek, whinnying in protest as she petted his head.

"We've been friends for an age you and I, but I must leave you now, you are free. _Lle ume quel. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_."

As if her horse knew she was saying farewell it nuzzled its head against her shoulder roughly. Moved by this astonishing show of affection, Arwen petted the horse one last time and then, without a backward glance, slowly made her way into the forest.

The Elf glanced up at the tree-tops, so quiet and motionless. Being back among the trees of her childhood homeland brought back so many memories Arwen thought lost to her long ago. Flashbacks played in her mind.

_"There is nothing for you here, only death."_

_Along pause descended upon the conversation. The Elven lord glided to her side, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the grey light of his piercing eyes meeting her sapphires. _

"_Ah im, u-'erin veleth lin?"_

_Her answer was lost with the rising breeze…_

"_You have my love Ada…you always had it…and always will." _The voice in her head answered.

A salty tear escaped her eye as it sped down her cheek. Her father Elrond who like all of the house of the Peredhil, had already sailed to the Undying Lands. He was just one of the many whom she loved dearly.

But Arwen kept on, weaving in and out of the trees. Her heart paining her, every memory cutting a piece of her heart away. Suddenly another familiar person sprang to mind and she halted in mid-thought. Remembering the first time she and Aragorn met she weakly smiled, all the while tears running freely down her face. The Queenclosed her eyes…

_The maiden turned to him and smiled. "Who are you? And why do you call me by that name?" _

_The young mortal cautiously approached her. _

_"Because I believed you to be indeed Lúthien Tinúviel, of whom I was singing. Estel I was called, but I am Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Isildur's heir, Lord of the Dúnedain." _

_Arwen smiled meekly, an innocent smile, but enough to melt and capture his young and naive heart. _

_Many many long years passed, and the next vision she saw was of the two of them standing on a bridge in Rivendell. _

_Aragorn patiently sighed, gently running his hand over her smooth and supple skin. Every word she had ever spoken to him he had mesmerized. How could he not remember? _

_"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."_

_The Elven maiden's eyelids flickered open, her deep blue eyes piercing through his heart._

_"And to that I hold, I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life…mortal life…mortal life…" _

The Elf gasped and opened her eyes. Panting, tears brimming in her eyes, she looked at her surroundings. Milky white Mallorn trees reached for the sky, soft shafts of sunlight seeping through spaces in the trees. It had been many years since last she had returned to the enchanted forest. Arwen approached a nearby Mallorn. Laying her hand on the bole of a tree a deep sigh escaped her lips as she leant against it. It was smooth and cold, just as she had remembered it to be. So many memories, her grandparents; Galadriel and Celeborn, her twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir…her mother Celebrián. Her mother. _My mother. **My mother**. _

"_I remember my mother." _

Another flashback ran through her mind…

_It was an Autumn sunset, her mother sat sleeping with a book in her lap against the very same tree. She had been reading that afternoon, a hobby which she carried out almost religiously every day. Clad in all silver-white, a circlet of silver lay upon her head. Her dark hair strayed in a sudden wind, whereupon she opened her eyes which shone like sapphires. Arwen ran from behind the tree, presenting a flower to her mother as she smiled and embraced the child._

_The years grew on and after receiving a poisonous wound far from healing, and growing weary of Middle-Earth, Celebrián sailed over sea. Yet another of the many people Arwen had loved..._

* * *

For a year Arwen dwelt in Lothlórien, alone, in her despair, waiting for death to creep up upon her. She stared vaguely into the thin air, watching the lifeless leaves fall to the ground. The wind stirred the carpet of leaves and Arwen immediately snapped out of her trance listening to the calls of a nearby owl. 

The owl hooted…there was something about its call that sounded familiar, almost as if there were two voices calling…Arwen's heart missed a beat. Could it be? It couldn't…could it? Separating the two voices her eyes widened in horror and surprise.

The Elven maiden rose from her chair, leaving her book behind, slowly descending deeper into the forest. Someone far off was calling her name, echoing among the trees.

"_Arwen…Arwen_…"

The Elf broke into a run, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm here! Where are you? Aragorn? Estel…?"

She whirled around in all directions. Coming to a sudden halt, still and wavering not, stance imitating that of a stone carving. The Elf slowly rose her eyes…and froze.

What lay before her, was what kept her from proceeding any deeper into the forest the one year she had spent in Lothlórien.

There, kneeling before her feet…lay the hill Cerin Amroth. It was beautiful, just as she had pictured it in her dreams.

_"Oh yes I dream. But most of all…I dream about my beloved Aragorn."_

The hill lay quiet, peacefully sleeping, Elanor and Niphredil flowers scattered atop the moss covered mound. Through the trees a soft shaft of light shone down, the hill concealed in a milky dreamy twilight...almost as if time stood still. _Time did stand still_.

Stepping forward as if in a trance, the Elven beauty stretched forth her arm, vaguely searching the thin air. Descending the hill, her gown lightly trod on the flowers, making a path from where her graceful footsteps had been. The light around her grew suddenly stronger, brighter than any light from the sun yet softer than any glow from a star in the night sky. Shielding her eyes she slowly fell to the ground. For what felt like an eternity, she had been falling forever in the Timeless Halls of Mandos until the flowers beneath cushioned her fall. The Elf twisted and turned, moaning relentlessly as her loved ones filled her mind, voices but a whisper in flashbacks through her head.

"_A im u-erin veleth lin?"_

"Ada, you have my love. I promise you-"

_"Amin mela lle naneth."_

"Eldarion, I did not want to leave you-"

_"Beyond the twilight we may meet again."_

The sound of Aragorn's voice soothed her soul.

The Elf stopped moving altogether and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

"Aragorn, Aragorn…when we first met…a mortal life…"

Suddenly Arwen heard a voice…

"Arwen. Awaken _Melamin_."

Arwen slowly opened her eyes. Raising them however, she saw a tall figure standing against the light, his face covered by shadow.

"This is a dream." The Elf softly murmured.

"Then it is a good dream." The stranger said cooley, holding out his hand.

Placing her palm in his, she stood before him, the shadow disappearing from his face. Arwen gasped, there standing before her…

...was Aragorn. Tears filled her eyes as she gently touched his face.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle, nae saian luume'." _Aragorn smiled as he gently caressed her cheek.

_"Oio naa elealla alasse'_."

Suddenly a light breeze swept through the Mallorn, rustling their silver leaves, as far off a flute was heard playing, singing a sleepy lullaby. Now and again the music came closer, but as quickly as it came, it would retreat with the wind. Upon that fair hill of many ages Arwen laid her palm in Aragorn's, and they danced, delicately swaying to and fro, over-joyed to be united again. Arwen looked into Aragorn's face, he was as young again as he was those many years ago when first they met in the Garden of Elrond.

"Oh my dearest Aragorn, my grief was like no other beyond the circles of the world. So many, many days I wept for you as my grief strode on, effortlessly, ever relenting, never ending. But now to see your face, to touch your skin, to kiss your lips, 'she trailed a finger across his mouth, 'brings me joy I never knew could return to me."

A warm smile reached Aragorn's lips. A weak smile, but still a smile that told a story and showed understanding.

"I know how you have suffered, for I have too. This hill is where we first plighted our troth, and it is here where I've been waiting for you."

Arwen returned the gesture, but then a look of sadness washed over her face.

"I despair at what you say Aragorn, for I know this is a dream. Soon I shall awaken and yet again my grief shall stir."

The Elf solemnly bowed her head, glance straying to a figure which lay before her feet. There, lying on a bed of Elanor and Niphredil flowers lay a fair maiden to look upon. Her dark hair lay sprawled above her shoulders as the wind ruffled the folds of her gown. Aragorn looked down at the figure, then into Arwen's face. Gently, he took her by the shoulders and looking directly into her eyes and spoke true.

"She is you. Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people. The past is behind us, let it go, beyond the twilight a new path stands before us. Let us explore its wonders. There will be no sickness or death. Nor hunger or grief. Only the two of us, together forever in eternal mirth. Our love shall not die as the light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane."

The Elf stared into his eyes; hers glistening with tears.

"Through the Timeless Halls my soul shall forever soar, but it is to you that my heart belongs to."

Aragorn smiled, then took her hands into his.

"_Khila amin_."

A surprised look pinched the Elf's face.

"_Manke naa lye autien?_"

Aragorn smiled eagerly, then ever so softly whispered…

"Beyond the twilight…"

Arwen's eyes flashed, a murky sapphire. Abruptly she flung her arms around his neck, as he joyfully held her in his arms. Her soft, sweet lips met _his _again as the warmth of they're kiss lured away all they're senses.

And as they met each other again beyond death with a kiss, the forest sighed happily, just as one who has been relieved of some heavy burden. As the two souls entwined together and made their way above the tree-tops, the forest suddenly filled with sunlight as a cool and comforting breeze swept through, ruffling the folds of a fair maiden's gown. Her lips full and red, her skin soft and milky white, her hair dark and laced with shadow; became suddenly discovered again as the true beauty of Lúthien Tinúviel shone through the sleeping maiden...

* * *

_Hodoer- Wise One_

_Tula Sinome- Come here_

_Lle ume quel- You did well_

_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle- May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back_

_A im u-erin veleth lin- Do I not also have your love_

_Ada- Father_

_Amin mela lle naneth- I love you mother_

_Melamin- My Love_

_Cormamin lindua ele lle , nae saian luume- My heart sings to see thee, it has been too long_

_Oio naa elealla alasse'- Ever is thy sight a joy_

_Khila amin- Follow me_

_Manke naa lye autien- Where are we going_

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Oooooo how did you like that guys? Please review and tell me what you think...**


	5. Where Her Green Grave Lies

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Sorry for the wait guys but life got in the way & so we must all deal with it. _(Puts barrel to temple) _Lol. Just kiddin'. Anyway, this is _THE_ last chapter. It's pretty short but what can I say? After the two lead & _favourite_ might I add, characters _die_, what am I supposed to do? Ok, on with the chapter!"**

**Disclaimer: "Me don't own Lotr, just maybe this chapter. Lol." **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Where her Green Grave Lies**

As Eldarion sat in the White courtyard a reading, the leaves around him stirred. The young King looked up, watching a group of them swirl with the wind.

"_Naneth!_" He cried as he ran to the white wall of Gondor.

His eyes roved the land, searching desperately for any sign of his mother. Suddenly something to the North caught his eye, a soft twinkle of golden light from the land of Lothlórien. Although it was a swift winter sunrise, Eldarion could see this light was none other than the making of Mandos.

Suddenly a cool breeze from the North swept through his hair, blowing his raiment wildly. Eldarion listened intently, it seemed as if the wind had brought with it snatches of a conversation long dead.

_"Beyond the Twilight…the twilight. Beyond the twilight…" _It echoed eerily.

"Beyond the Twilight…" Eldarion muttered deep in thought.

What could it mean? He had heard that phrase many a time…where had he heard it?

"Beyond the Twilight!" Eldarion shouted in exclamation.

His father had told him once, after death, there was a place where all Elves, Dwarves, and even Men all went once their soul had left their body, they would soar over the Sea and finally arrive at the Halls of Mandos, where they would have time to sit and think.

But his mother and father were of two different races, Arwen was immortal, of the Peredhil; half Elven, those who were given to them two choices; either to abide the Doom of Men or to marvel in the greatness of the Gift of Iluvatar. But Arwen Undómiel was the reincarnation of Lúthien Tinúviel, and like her ancestor chose alike the same fate.

But Aragorn was a mortal, of the House of the Dúnedain, Isildur's heir. And though blessed as he was to be granted a life three spans that of normal men, he was destined as all mortals were to abide the Doom of Men.

They could not be together, the laws of the Valar permitted it so. But somewhere somehow, they had found each other again and were given a second chance of life in eternal bliss. They were one again and would stay mirthful forever more while the thrones of the Valar endured.

"_Naneth! Ada!_" Eldarion cried, finally understanding what it meant.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he knew his mother and father were finally reunited again, and beyond the circles of the world, the two would go hand in hand together through it all.

The young King paced back and forth along the wall, it was as if a barricade had been placed before him and the White City. A longing to escape his prison, but never to be released.

* * *

That is told to be where her green grave lies. Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people, reincarnation of Lúthien Tinúviel, had passed from the world of men. The forest now lies quiet and no living thing stirs within the woods of Lothlórien, nor does the wind rustle through the trees, but it is said each year on the anniversary of her death, upon the hill of Cerin Amroth, the wind **_does_** whisper her name and tells of how a rose so fair died so young, a great beauty…lost from the world forever.

There is the grave of Arwen Undómiel, and there is her resting place for all of eternity.

Would it have been if she had sailed to the Undying Lands that she would have shared in the grace and happiness of her people, or, would it be enough to conclude her joy was fulfilled with Aragorn?

A beauty never meant to die, she gave up her immortality for the one she loved. In our memory she shall never die, but East of the Sea no more of her tale is said.

But beyond the twilight…

They go hand in hand…

* * *

_Naneth- Mother_

_Ada- Father_

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "And so...the emotional saga comes to an end. I would like to say a very big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, they have really lifted my spirits & it is just so heartfelt knowing that people enjoy reading a fanfic you have poured your heart & soul into. _(Blows kisses & sniffles) Thank-you so much! I love you guys!_"**


End file.
